


Soulmate

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Soulmate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Shurley is actually God’s vessel, not that anyone knows. After the apocalypse, God has gone into hiding. He never imagined it would bring him into contact with his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> H/L stands for hair length, H/C stands for hair color, E/C stands for eye color, Y/N stands for your name, L/N stands for your last name
> 
> Also, thank you to @morningstar331 (from Tumblr) for letting me use your wonderful idea!

Warnings: No warnings, just fluff!

Fic:

Everyone has a soulmate. Death has one; he found her a few years ago, she’s his other half and she gave him an appreciation for life. War has one; he hates losing, but War will let her win any argument. Pestilence has one; she’s a doctor and she takes care of him, he even helps her find cures for rare diseases. Even Famine has one; she’s a chef in a five star restaurant and she’s found alternative ways to keep his hunger at bay.

God knew he had one as well; he’d just never been able to find them. He always kept an eye out, but he’d never found the right person. Prior to the apocalypse, he’d taken a vessel named Chuck Shurley and afterward, he had gone into hiding where the Winchesters would never find him. Chuck had been a prophet and a writer and God had fallen easily into Chuck’s lifestyle. For all intensive purposes, he was Chuck in both name and body; a struggling writer, living alone in a house meant for two.

He enjoyed being around humans, his creations. They were ingenious creatures, each unique in their own way. He took particular interest in the things they’d created; the little gadgets and gizmos they invented, the stories they came up with. Most days, he spent his time among them, walking the streets or sitting in a coffee shop; most days weren’t special, but then again, today wasn’t most days.

Today, he sat in a coffee shop, typing out another chapter of Sam and Dean’s lives. A glow catches his eye from across the street. The soul of this particular human was something he couldn’t ignore. It was bright and pure, more beautiful than any he had ever laid eyes on. In all honesty, he never imagined he’d see someone with a soul like that, perfect in every way; at first, he thought she was an angel. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one for him. From across the street, Chuck watches as his soulmate enters a bookstore and disappears behind the door. He knew he had to follow her; there was no way he would let her slip away like that.

Chuck saved his work and shut his laptop, shoving it into his backpack before leaving the coffee shop. As quickly as he can, he crosses the street and heads for the same bookstore that this perfect woman had just entered. He walks aisle after aisle, searching for her until he finally stops in his tracks. Her soul was blindingly perfect. She wasn’t an angel, but she could definitely pass for one. Chuck could feel his heart jump when he saw her, racing faster with each step closer. She was so heart breakingly beautiful that Chuck was as a loss for how to talk to her. Everything about her was perfect from her beautiful H/L, H/C hair to her intriguing E/C eyes to the way her fingers trailed along the shelves. 

He took a moment to think before speaking to her, not wanting to make a fool of himself. “W-what book are y-you looking for?” he asks, his nerves getting the better of him despite his careful planning. He shouldn’t be nervous, he was God after all, but something about this woman reduced him to a stumbling mess. His fingers play with the hem of his shirt as the woman turns to face him. She gives him a smile, the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. Chuck thought he might pass out.

“I’m actually looking for the Supernatural books,” She says, “Do you happen to know them?” Chuck felt like he’d died and returned to Heaven.

“Yeah, um, th-they’re over there,” he stuttered, gesturing towards a corner of the store, “I can show you.” He leads her to the small shelf dedicated to his books. “They’re, um, actually one of my favorite series,” Chuck says.

“They’re very well written,” she compliments, “I’ve read a few and I decided I wanted to read the whole series.” She picks books off the shelves until her arms are full of books. Chuck offers to carry them for her, but she refuses politely and thanks him for his help before heading to the checkout counter to pay.

He was glad she was ignorant of what the world was really like, that she thought his stories were pure fiction. At the same time, it disappointed him. He knew if he told her who she really was, she would think him crazy. Chuck shakes his thoughts from his mind and grabs a random book to pay for before following the woman to the checkout counter. The cashier rings up the woman’s books one by one, examining the cover before looking up and nodding towards Chuck.

“Looks like you’ve got a fan Chuck,” the cashier says, giving Chuck a smile.

“Y-yeah, I guess I do,” Chuck answers, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He looks down at the book in his hand, only just now realizing that he’d grabbed ‘The Lord of the Rings.’

“You wrote these?” she asks, her eyes widening in shock.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Chuck says, his blush deepening.

“I can’t believe I’m talking to the author!” she gushes, “They’re amazing!” She hands the cashier the money she owes and steps to the side, allowing Chuck to pay for his book. To his surprise, she stays behind to talk. “I don’t want to be a nuisance or anything, but would you mind if I got your autograph?” she asks.

“Sure,” Chuck says, picking up one of the pens from the counter. She hands him the top book from the stack and Chuck opens it to the first page. “W-who would you like me to make it out to?” Chuck asks, thankful for the chance to ask her name.

“Y/N,” she responds cheerfully. Chuck nods and asks how to spell it, just so he doesn’t get it wrong. His hand shakes as he writes down the inscription, ‘To Y/N, love Chuck.’ He hands back the book and she looks at the words with a smile.

“Have a nice day you two,” the cashier says after Chuck has paid.

“Thanks, you too,” she responds. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was.

“Yeah, thanks, you too,” Chuck says. The two of them turn to leave the shop.

“Stop me if I get too annoying,” Y/N says, “But may I ask what your inspiration for the series was?”

“Well … I … um …” Chuck says, struggling for words, “It kind of started with these … dreams.”

“You’re very creative,” Y/N complements, “And you have a real talent for writing. Every time I read one of your books, I feel like the characters are real live people. It’s like they’re out there somewhere and you’ve got some kind of special insight into their lives.” Chuck’s blush deepens once again as he holds the door open for her.

“My name is Chuck by the way,” Chuck says, “Chuck Shurley.”

“So Carver Edlund is just a pen name then?” she asks.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Chuck answers, his hand scratching the back of his head.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Chuck,” Y/N says, “My name is Y/N L/N.” She shifts all of her books to her left arm and holds out her right hand. Chuck shakes it, a current of electricity running through him just from the simple touch. He wondered if she could feel it too. His heart beats a million beats a minute as she smiles her blinding smile at him.

“Would you, maybe, like to get coffee with me?” Chuck asks, “My treat.”

“I’d love to,” Y/N answers, excitement in her voice. Chuck takes her to his favorite coffee shop and sits at his favorite table with her sitting across from him, her books piled on the table next to her elbow. She asked questions here and there as she sips her coffee and Chuck answers as truthfully as he can without revealing the truth of the world around her.

It seemed like hours passed as they talked about everything and nothing. They each learned little bits and pieces about the other. Every word that passed Y/N’s lips drew Chuck further and further under her spell. There was so much he wished he could tell her, but he knew she wouldn’t understand and he wasn’t even sure if she’d believe him.

Chuck stares into his coffee, working up the courage to say what he wanted to, but it doesn’t work. The thing that finally gives him courage is the look in her beautiful E/C eyes. “Y/N, I’m glad I met you,” Chuck says, his fingers tapping the sides of his coffee mug nervously, a nervous smile crossing his lips.

“Me too Chuck,” she responds, smiling back.

“Would you maybe want to get together sometime?” Chuck asks, his nerves still getting to him a little, “Someplace else maybe?” Y/N’s smile brightens if that were even possible.

“I’d like that,” she says, reaching for her purse and pulling out a pen. She reaches for Chuck’s hand and he easily places his hand in her palm, that electric feeling running through him again. Chuck watches as Y/N writes her name and number across his palm, the tip of the pen tickling his skin. Her eyes flick to the watch on his arm and her smile turns into a frown. “I have to get going,” Y/N says, a hint of disappointment in her voice, “I’ve really enjoyed meeting you. I hope I see you again soon.”

“Me too,” is all Chuck can say.

“Call me sometime,” she says, her tone hopeful.

“I will,” Chuck promises. She flashes him one last smile before leaving the table. Chuck watches as she leaves the cafe, the light of her soul finally vanishing out of sight. When he can no longer see her, he casts his eyes down to his hand, the black ink of Y/N’s pen staining his skin. Without a doubt he would call her; he’d finally met his soulmate and there was no way he was going to let her slip through his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how long ago you wrote the Chuck fic ‘Soulmate’ but I was wondering if we may have a second part? Like Chuck and the reader’s first date? I just really loved it and thought it was very well written. :) AND Hi! I was wondering if you planned on writing a second part to Soulmate? If not, could I request a second part where they go on their first date? Maybe something cute like bowling and going to get pizza (just anything other than going to see a movie please. I think it’s overused and boring. I mean, you can’t talk to your date and get to know them if you’re stuck in a dark room am I right? I totally understand if you want to do that though, I don’t want to be too pushy. It’s just my opinion.)? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/T stands for your favorite pizza topping. (P.S. I agree with the movie thing. It’s hard to get to know someone when you’re sitting in a dark room and not speaking to one another. Also, I think any relationship with Chuck would be a playful one so I think bowling on the first date is a cute way to show that!)

“Hi Y/N, this is, um, Chuck. Chuck Shurley. We met at the bookstore yesterday. I don’t know if you remember, well, I hope you remember. We talked at the coffee shop and I thought we really hit it off. I was hoping that maybe you thought the same. Anyway, you gave me your number and I -” a beep cuts off the recording and a voice comes on, asking if he’d like to save or erase the message. He quickly hits delete. Chuck knew he sounded like a rambling idiot and he didn’t want Y/N to hear it.

This was the third time he had called. Chuck had hoped the third time would be the charm, but as it happened, his rambling just kept getting worse. Taking a deep breath, he redials Y/N’s number. He would say hello, ask her out, and hang up. No rambling or stalling.

“Hello?” Y/N’s voice asks brightly from the other end of the line.

“H-hello? Y/N?” Chuck asks, surprised that she had answered. He had been hoping to get put through to voicemail again.

“This is Y/N,” she answers, “Might I ask who’s calling?”

“It’s, uh, Chuck,” he answers nervously. If his phone had a cord, he would have been twirling it around his finger to relieve some of his nerves.

“Oh, hi Chuck!” Y/N says, “I’m so glad you called! I wasn’t sure if you would or not.”

“I promised I would,” Chuck says, grateful that Y/N sounded enthused, “I, um, I actually had a question to ask you.”

“Sure, what is it?” she asks.

“I don’t know if you’d be interested, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out with me, like on a date,” Chuck says hopefully.

“A date?” she asks, “Yeah, I’d love to!”

“What about later today, like in an hour maybe?” Chuck asks.

“That would be perfect,” she tells him.

“Great!” Chuck says, his heart racing, “I can meet you at your house if you want.” Y/N gives him her address and says that she can’t wait to see him. Chuck can feel relief washing over him as he says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

He was God. Nothing should be able to make him this nervous and flustered, but Y/N had that effect on him. She was quite possibly the most beautifully perfect creature he’d ever encountered. Just the mere thought of talking to her made him a stumbling, rambling mess.

Now that Chuck knew he would be going on a date with Y/N, he begins to panic. He hadn’t thought about anything past actually asking her out. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if she would say yes. Y/N was his soulmate. There was no doubt that she was meant for him, but Chuck wasn’t sure if Y/N felt the same way about him. He’d known she was the one from the second he saw her, but to her, Chuck was just some dorky guy who wrote some books she happened to like. Chuck wasn’t sure if Y/N saw anything more in him than that.

The whole way to Y/N’s house, Chuck thinks about where he should take her on their first date. His first thought was to take her to see a movie, but then again, that meant he wouldn’t be able to talk to her for a good two hours. Lunch might be nice, but it was a little too late for that and he’d heard about being put in the ‘friend zone;’ he didn’t want to get stuck there. More than anything, he didn’t want to do something she might consider too cliché and he definitely didn’t want to disappoint her.

Chuck pulls into the driveway and cuts off the engine of his car. He takes a moment to calm his nerves before walking up to Y/N’s door, ringing the doorbell. It takes a few moments for Y/N to answer the door and when she does, Chuck can’t take his eyes off her.

“Hi Chuck,” Y/N greets him with a beautiful smile.

“Hey,” Chuck replies, “Ready to go?”

“Yep!” she answers, “Where are we going?”

“I, um, well,” Chuck says, flustered, “How do you feel about bowling?”

“Bowling sounds great,” she answers, “Then maybe pizza after?”

“It’s a date,” Chuck says as Y/N steps outside and locks her door, “Well, I mean, it was already a date, but now we have plans. I’m going to stop talking now.”

“I know what you mean,” she laughs. Chuck walks her to the car and opens the door for her. She thanks him before he heads around to the driver’s side and starts the engine.

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous,” Chuck admits as he begins driving.

“Really?” she asks, “I make you nervous?”

“I probably shouldn’t have told you that,” Chuck says, making her laugh.

“No, I’m glad you did,” she tells him as she brushes her hair behind her ear, “To be honest, I’m a little nervous too, maybe more than a little.” Her confession makes Chuck feel that much better. If she was nervous, maybe it was because she really liked him too.

“So I make you nervous too?” Chuck asks.

“Well, you’re only one of my favorite authors,” she tells him, “And now I’m going on a date with you, so yeah, I guess you do.” Chuck can’t keep himself from smiling. “What?” she laughs.

“Nothing,” Chuck answers, “I just didn’t know I was the type to make anyone nervous.” If Y/N knew who he really was, she might be more than just a little nervous. That was what Chuck was truly afraid of.

When they reach the bowling alley, Chuck pays for a lane and they both get ready to play. “Ready?” Y/N asks, as she finishes tying her shoelaces.

“After you,” Chuck says. She gives him a smile before taking her place at the start of the lane. Chuck can’t help but admire her. She was beautiful, perfect. Chuck hardly even notices when it’s his turn. He takes his turn quickly. It isn’t until Y/N tells him that he realizes he’s gotten a strike. They take turns, back and forth. Somehow, Chuck manages to get three strikes in a row.

“How the Hell are you doing that?” Y/N asks.

“I don’t know,” Chuck answers, “It must be luck.”

“There’s no way this is luck,” she says suspiciously, “I think I’m being hustled.” Chuck can hear the hint of playfulness in her voice.

“I’ve never played this well in my life, I swear,” Chuck tells her, “You must be my lucky charm.”

“Yeah right,” she laughs, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She moves to take her turn, but pauses before rolling the ball. “Chuck?” she asks, “Could you show me what you’re doing?”

“Yeah, sure,” Chuck answers. He moves to where he stands, unsure if Y/N actually wants him to touch her or not. Tentatively, he positions her the way he had been standing and moves to stand behind her. Being this close to her was both thrilling and terrifying. She excited him, but he was afraid of doing something stupid. “Hold your hands like this,” Chuck instructs. His hands rest against hers as he shows her what to do. The electric feeling runs through him as his skin touches hers. Y/N gasps softly and Chuck can’t help but wonder if she feels the feeling too. Chuck tells her exactly what to do before moving away.

Y/N thanks him before she takes her turn. “No way!” she says excitedly as she hits a strike. Coming back to where Chuck is standing, she gives him a hug. “That was awesome!” she says with a bright smile, “Thank you Chuck!”

“Yeah, no problem,” Chuck answers, hugging her back.

“I guess some of your luck rubbed off on me,” Y/N says playfully.

The two of them play out the rest of their game before playing a few more. Chuck wins some and Y/N wins others. “Are you hungry?” Chuck asks when they finish their latest game.

“I could eat,” Y/N answers.

“Let’s get out of here,” Chuck says. The two of them head back to Chuck’s car and he drives them to a pizza parlor down the road. The hostess takes them to their seats and hands them each a menu. “What are your favorite toppings?” Chuck asks.

“Y/F/T,” Y/N answers.

“You’re kidding right?” Chuck asks, “Those are my favorites too.”

“You’re such a liar,” she teases.

“Am not,” Chuck protests, “We’re ordering a large pizza with Y/F/T.” Chuck shuts his menu and sets it down on the table.

“Ooh, living dangerously,” she laughs.

“What?” Chuck laughs, “If it’s our favorite, why not?”

“Fair enough,” she says with a smile. Chuck loved to hear her laugh and see her smile. Her soul almost seemed to shine brighter in those moments, if that were even possible. They talk as they wait for their meal to arrive, Chuck trying his best to make her laugh every chance he gets.

Chuck can’t help but think how perfect Y/N is for him. As he gets to know her more, he realizes they have more in common than he originally anticipated. They had the same taste in music, books, movies, and T.V. shows. People come and go as they sit together, talking and teasing each other playfully as they eat their meal.

“Ok,” Y/N says at one point, “What’s your deepest darkest secret? Something you’ve never told anyone.”

“I, um, well,” Chuck stumbles. This was his chance to tell her who he really was. “I run a blog about cats,” he says, chickening out.

“So you’re an author and a blogger,” she says, pulling out her phone, “Tell me the name, I want to see it.”

“Absolutely not,” Chuck laughs, “You’ll think I’m a dork.”

“Oh, come on,” she says, “I already think you’re a dork, I just want to see this blog you’re running.”

“No you don’t,” Chuck tells her.

“Yes I do,” she laughs, “I bet it’s adorable.”

“Well what’s your deepest darkest secret?” Chuck asks, trying to change the subject.

“What makes you think I have one?” she asks.

“It can’t be any worse than running a cat blog,” Chuck laughs.

“Yes it can,” she answers.

“Well now you have to tell me,” Chuck teases.

“Fine,” she says, her cheeks turning red, “I may or may not read ‘Supernatural’ fan fiction; and I may or may not write some every once in a while.” She buries her face in her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“When can I read it?” Chuck asks.

“Never,” she laughs.

“Why not?” he questions.

“Because one, I’m a terrible writer. Nowhere near as good as you are,” she answers, “And two, because you’d only laugh.”

“I promise I wouldn’t laugh,” Chuck says, “And I’m sure you’re not a terrible writer.”

“Well, you would be wrong. Besides, I’d be too embarrassed to let you read them,” she answers.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Chuck says, reaching across the table to take her hand in his, “No matter what, I think you’re perfect.”

“Y-you do?” she asks, her cheeks still bright red.

“I - yeah, I do,” Chuck answers. Y/N smiles shyly before looking down at her hand in his, avoiding his gaze.

“Chuck,” Y/N begins, but is cut off by the waitress telling them that the restaurant will be closing soon. “Is it already that late?” Y/N asks as she looks at Chuck’s watch, “I completely lost track of the time.”

“Yeah, me too,” Chuck says, “You didn’t have a curfew did you?” Y/N laughs at his teasing. Chuck pays the bill before the two of them head back to the car and begin driving back towards Y/N’s house.

“My parents aren’t going to be happy with you,” she teases, “I’m not allowed to date bad boys who keep me out past my bedtime.”

“I didn’t know I was the bad boy type,” Chuck laughs.

“I’m not quite sure what type you are,” Y/N says, giving him a sideways glance, “I haven’t figured you out yet.”

“That’s good though right?” Chuck asks, “At least I’m not boring.” At least she wasn’t afraid of this version of him. She might be if she knew who he really was.

“Boring is the one thing you’re not,” Y/N tells him, making him smile. Pulling into the driveway, Chuck puts the car in park and shuts off the engine. “Thank you Chuck,” Y/N says as they walk towards the door, “I had a lot of fun today.” Y/N’s fingers brush his and he finds himself instantly intertwining his fingers with hers.

“Me too,” Chuck says as they reach the door. With her free hand, Y/N reaches into her purse and pulls out her keys. “I know this is a little quick, but would you maybe want to go on another date with me sometime?” Chuck asks.

“I’d like that,” she answers with a bright smile, “I’m free this weekend.” She plays with her keys, her fingers still interlaced with his.

“Sounds good,” Chuck says. Y/N seems nervous, fiddling with her keys. Chuck wondered if she realized that he was just as nervous as she was. He wanted to tell her everything, but he was so afraid of scaring her away. Reaching up with his free hand, he cups her cheek, his thumb trailing along her cheekbone. “Y/N?” Chuck asks, “Would it be alright if I, um …“ Chuck stumbles over his words, his nerves getting to him.

Without warning, Y/N leans in and kisses his cheek, making Chuck’s breath hitch. A smile spreads across Chuck’s lips as Y/N pulls away, looking at him with a nervous expression. Chuck leans in slowly, allowing Y/N to close the distance between them if she wants to. Y/N leans in, pressing her lips to his gently. His hand slides back into her hair as they kiss. Chuck is so caught up in her mere perfection that he loses track of time. The kiss could’ve lasted a second, a minute, or even an hour, but Chuck wouldn’t have known the difference; he was too consumed by her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Soulmate Please! AND Could I ask for God!Chuck smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/E/C stands for your eye color

Chuck waits by the window, twiddling his thumbs as he waits for Y/N to round the corner. As soon as he sees her, he springs to his feet and moves away from the window. He wanted her to think he had been doing something better than wait for her by the window for the better part of an hour.

Y/N knocks on the door and Chuck straightens himself out before answering. They had been on several dates and they were becoming more and more relaxed around each other, but that didn’t stop Chuck from wanting to make a good impression. “Hey Y/N,” Chuck says as he opens the door to reveal her standing on his doorstep in a light blue sundress, her hands clutching the handle of a picnic basket.

“Hey,” she answers with a bright smile, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Chuck answers, “Just one thing first.” Chuck runs his fingertips down Y/N’s arm as he steps closer and presses his lips to hers gently. As always, that electric feeling courses through him as their skin meets. Her lips move against his and her eyes flutter shut. “You look so beautiful,” Chuck says as he breaks the kiss, his hand moving to cup her cheek, “Not that you’re not always beautiful, but … you know what I mean.”

“Thanks,” she says, blushing as she leans into his touch, “You don’t look half bad yourself.” He laughs at her comment before leaning in to kiss her again. Chuck turns from her long enough to lock his door before turning back to her.

“I can carry that for you,” Chuck offers as they make their way towards the park.

“It’s ok, I’ve got it,” she says.

“I know you do,” Chuck says as he coaxes the basket from her hands, “I just want to help.” Y/N sighs and shakes her head as she lets him take the basket from her. Chuck slips his free hand into hers, their fingers interlacing.

“Have you written anything new lately?” she asks. Y/N loved reading his drafts, even the ones he thought were awful.

“A little,” Chuck answers, “But they aren’t ready yet.”

“Could I have a sneak peek?” she asks.

“I’ll think about it,” Chuck says, “Have you written anything lately?”

“No,” she answers, her cheeks going bright red. Chuck had yet to see any of her fan fictions, but he loved to tease her about them none the less.

“Maybe I’ll let you read one of my drafts when you let me read a story of yours,” Chuck offers.

“Oh come on,” she complains playfully, “I never should’ve told you about those.”

“You really shouldn’t have,” Chuck agrees teasingly, “You’re never going to live it down. How’s your day been?”

“Perfect now that I’m with you,” she tells him. She had no clue how happy it made him to hear her say that. “Oh, let’s sit over there,” Y/N says, pointing towards an old tree near the edge of the park. The branches twisted in odd patterns and the trunk was knotted. Flowers are scattered around the base of the tree.

When they reach the tree, Y/N takes the blanket from the basket and spreads it out across the ground before taking a seat. She reaches out to Chuck, encouraging him to take a seat beside her and Chuck does just that. The two of them pull the contents from the basket, spreading them out across the blanket before they each make up a plate.

“Thanks Y/N,” Chuck says, “The food is amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” she says, “And thanks.” Chuck sits with one hand resting against the blanket and Y/N moves one of her hands to cover his, their fingers interlacing again. As they eat, Y/N tells him about how work has been and about the latest series she’s been reading. Chuck wants to tell her everything, though he can’t seem to find the courage. She deserved to know who he really was, he knew that, but he was so afraid that she’d call him crazy. He was even more afraid of her being scared of him and leaving him. Chuck wasn’t sure what he’d do if he lost his soulmate. Even though they hadn’t known each other long, Y/N was his everything.

When they’re done eating, they pack up their basket and lie back against the blanket. Y/N lies perpendicular to him, her head resting on his stomach. Chuck holds one of Y/N’s hands with his left hand, his right hand playing with her hair. They pass the time watching the clouds through the limbs of the tree. The wind rustles the leaves above them, shadows and light dancing down on Chuck and Y/N.

Looking down at her, Chuck notices that Y/N’s closed her eyes. Chuck lies back and closes his eyes as well, his hand still carding through her hair. He begins humming the first song that comes to mind, content to be in this moment with his soulmate. If he had a choice, he’d stay in this moment forever.

“I love you,” Chuck whispers, the words slipping out before he has the chance to think about it. Y/N breathes in sharply and quickly sits up. Chuck’s eyes fly open as he realizes what he’s said, sitting up as well. He doesn’t say another word, waiting for her response.

“Chuck, did you just say what I think you said?” she asks.

“What do you think I said?” Chuck asks, not wanting to repeat the words if she didn’t want to hear them.

“I love you,” she says breathlessly.

“I-is that what you think I said or -” he begins, but she cuts him off.

“I love you Chuck,” she says, reaching to cup his cheek in her hand. Chuck’s heart leaps into his throat. He loved the way those words sounded in her voice. Without saying another word, he reaches for her pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers gently.

“I love you Y/N,” Chuck mumbles against her lips, smiling as he says them. He twists his fingers into her hair and deepens the kiss. He loses track of time, as he always does when he kisses her like this.

“It’s raining,” Y/N mumbles against his lips. The rain falls in tiny drops against his skin, but he doesn’t mind.

“Let it,” Chuck says, “I don’t care.”

“No, Chuck, it’s really raining,” Y/N says, pulling away. Looking up, Chuck just now notices how dark it’s become. The rain begins falling in larger drops.

“Time to go,” Chuck says, Y/N laughing. He jumps up and takes Y/N’s hands, pulling her to her feet. “Hold the blanket over you,” Chuck instructs as he grabs the basket and blanket, “It’ll keep you dry.”

“It’s too late for that,” Y/N laughs, already drenched. Chuck can’t help but smile. Everything about her was perfect. He pulls her in for another kiss, her hands fisting into his shirt. “Kissing in the rain?” she asks teasingly.

“I know, I’m a cheesy dork,” he says, his forehead pressed against hers.

“And I love you for it,” she tells him.

“We should get inside,” Chuck says, “Come on; we can make a run for my place and dry off while we wait for the storm to pass.” He holds out his hand to her and she quickly takes it. The two of them make a dash for Chuck’s house, both of them soaked to the bone by the time they reach the house.

“I’m sorry about that,” Y/N says as Chuck locks the door behind them, “I should’ve checked the weather a little better before I planned this.” Rainwater drips from her clothing and hair, a soft patter as they hit the floor.

“It’s ok,” Chuck says as he puts the basket and blanket down on the floor, “I don’t mind.”

“Still,” she says, “I kinda messed things up.”

“No you didn’t,” Chuck tells her, cupping her face between his hands, “It was perfect, you’re perfect.” She smiles as he leans in to kiss her again. He flicks his tongue against her bottom lip experimentally and she instantly parts her lips, allowing him entrance. Chuck pulls her to him as he maps out the space of her mouth with his tongue. “You’re cold,” Chuck whispers, noticing her shiver slightly, “Let’s change out of these clothes.” Chuck begins to smile as he realizes what he’s just said. “That was your plan all along wasn’t it?” he asks, “Ask me out on a picnic so we can get caught in the rain, just so you can get me home and out of my clothes.”

“I know, I’m maniacal,” she teases. Chuck kisses her one last time before leading her to his room. He grabs her a towel on the way so she can wring out her hair.

“You can borrow anything you want,” Chuck tells her as he shows her where all of his clothes are, “I’ll give you some privacy.” he grabs some clothes and heads out into the hallway, quickly shedding his wet clothing and changing into a dry t-shirt and boxers. “Hey Y/N?” Chuck asks, standing by the door, “If you hand me your clothes, I can hang them to dry for you.”

“I can’t,” she says.

“Why not?” Chuck asks.

“You’ll see my underwear,” she answers. Chuck bursts out laughing.

“Baby, I just showed you my whole underwear drawer,” Chuck laughs, “I promise to close my eyes if that helps.”

“Baby?” she asks, opening the door to reveal her standing there in his robe, her clothes balled up in her hands.

“I, um, did I say that?” Chuck asks, flustered.

“Yeah,” she answers, a smile slowly pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Um, if you follow me I’ll show you where you can hang your clothes,” he says.

“Ok, thanks Baby,” she answers. Chuck laughs nervously as he leads her towards the laundry room. “So, you play guitar?” she asks, “I noticed you have one in your living room.”

“Yeah,” Chuck answers, “I just recently picked it up.” He hands her a couple hangers before hanging up his own clothing.

“Would you play something for me?” she asks, “Only if you want to that is. I don’t want to make you feel obligated or anything.”

“Of course I’ll play for you,” Chuck answers, he wasn’t sure he could deny her anything she asked for. “Come on,” he holds out his hand to her and leads her back to the living room, telling her to take a seat in the bay window. Chuck grabs his guitar from where it sits leaning against the sofa before coming to join Y/N. As he takes his place, Y/N turns her attention from the rain outside back to him. “What should I play?” Chuck asks, strumming absent-mindedly as he leans back against the wall.

“Anything,” she answers, “I don’t mind.”

Chuck thinks for a moment before his random strumming begins to turn into a song. He begins playing “Cool if I Come Over” and sings along. Y/N smiles uncontrollably as he sings, focused on nothing other than Chuck. As the song comes to an end, the patter of rain on the window becomes more noticeable.

“Chuck,” she says, cupping his cheek, “I am very in to you.” Chuck can’t stop himself from grinning. He places his guitar to the side, leaning it against the wall to the side of the bay window. Chuck reaches for her, pulling her to him. He guides her to his lap so that she’s straddling him. Her hands cup his face between them as she leans in to kiss him.

He loved the way she kissed him. Maybe it was just the way she would kiss anyone, but she made Chuck feel like he was the only person in the universe that mattered. Chuck presses his hands flat against her back, pulling her flush against him. One of her hands slides back into his hair, the other moving to his shoulder and fisting into his shirt. Chuck twists one of his hands into her hair and deepens the kiss.

Y/N hums and shifts her hips, Chuck only now realizing how hard he’s become. “Shit, I’m sorry Y/N,” Chuck says, breaking the kiss, “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” she says, cupping his face between her hands again.

“Don’t be embarrassed or don’t be sorry?” Chuck asks tentatively.

“Both,” she answers, “I want you too.”

“Y-you do?” Chuck asks.

“Yes,” she answers.

“Here?” he asks, glancing towards the window before looking back at her.

“Yes,” she answers again. Her beautiful Y/E/C eyes are flooded with lust. Chuck worries his bottom lip between his teeth as she pushes herself away from him slightly. He watches as she unties the sash around her waist and lets the robe slip from her shoulders, revealing only bare skin beneath.

“Y/N,” Chuck whispers, hesitantly reaching for her. She tosses the robe to the floor, leaving her completely naked. “You’re so beautiful,” Chuck whispers, his fingers gently tracing her curves. Pressure builds in his stomach, need consuming him.

“I love you,” Y/N whispers, her fingertips slipping beneath his shirt and pressing lightly against his skin. Chuck brushes her hair behind her ear before sitting forward just enough to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. “Damn,” she whispers, her hands trailing up his abdomen and chest.

“I love you Y/N,” Chuck says, his hands mapping out her body. Y/N draws her bottom lip between her teeth as she moves from his lap. “I want you,” Chuck adds, making Y/N laugh.

“I think that’s kinda obvious,” she teases, palming him through his boxers. Chuck groans, his head tipping back against the wall. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips as she hooks her fingers into his boxers. He lifts his hips to help her as she pulls the material down, his hard cock springing free. She drops the material to the floor along with the rest of the clothing.

“Are you sure you want this?” Chuck asks as Y/N moves to straddle his lap again.

“Yes,” she assures him, “I need you Chuck.” He wasn’t sure she’d say the same thing if she knew he was keeping secrets from her.

Leaning in, she presses her lips to his. Chuck can’t stop himself from pulling her to him. He wanted her more than anything, loved her more than anything.

Her hands travel over him as if she’s trying to memorize his body, her lips pressing kisses against his skin. Chuck groans as Y/N grinds herself against him, his throbbing cock nestled in her wet folds. “Y/N, please,” Chuck whispers, pressing kisses against her neck and shoulder.

Shifting her hips, she lines him up with her entrance and sinks down onto him. “Chuck,” she moans as she takes him in to the hilt, stilling as she adjusts to his size.

“Y/N,” Chuck groans for her. She feels so good around him, so wet and tight. That electric feeling running through him only adds to the pleasure he feels. Y/N begins lifting and lowering herself above him slowly, the feeling driving him wild.

One of his hands moves to Y/N’s hip, his other to her breast. She moans as he squeezes the flesh, gently rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger. Her back arches, pushing her breast more firmly into his hand as her fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders. The sound of rain and distant cracks of thunder provide a backdrop for their moans and groans.

“I love you,” Chuck whispers, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He presses kisses against her, nipping at her skin with his teeth. Her hands twist into his hair and fist, holding him close as she rides him. “Oh Y/N,” Chuck groans, his cock throbbing and twitching hard inside her.

Chuck’s hand tightens around her hip, guiding her into a faster pace as his other hand twists into her hair. He tilts her head back, exposing more of her neck to him. “Oh my God,” she moans, her walls tightening around him. She had no clue what those words did to him. “Chuck,” she whimpers as he sucks the skin of her neck between his lips, leaving a light mark.

He guides her from his lap for a moment, making her groan at the loss. Quickly, he flips her onto her back and lies her down against the cushion of the bay window, placing pillows beneath her head to make her more comfortable. Settling himself between her legs, he pushes back into her. “Oh God,” she moans as Chuck sets his pace, slow but purposeful.

Chuck buries his face into the crook of her neck again. One of his hands fists in her hair, his other hand drawing her leg around his waist. Her fingers drag down his back until her hands reach his ass. She pulls him down against her, making sure he pushes deep inside her with each thrust. “Y/N,” Chuck moans. The only things he could focus on were her and the way she made him feel.

His cock throbs. He was close and he needed release. Y/N’s hands move back to his face, drawing his lips to hers as her walls begin to flutter around him. “Oh Chuck,” she mumbles against his lips. His thrusts become erratic as he draws closer to his high. “Chuck,” she moans louder. One of her hands slips around to his back, pressing against him as if she couldn’t have him close enough. Chuck can feel her getting closer, her back arching and her muscles tensing. “Oh, Chuck!” she cries out, her walls clamping down around him.

Y/N clings to him as she comes undone, her walls squeezing him tight. “Y/N!” Chuck shouts as he follows her over the edge. He kisses her deeply as he loses himself. She hungrily swallows the sounds he makes. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside her, the pressure in his stomach releasing. The feeling of her walls clamping down around him prolongs his own orgasm. His thrusts slow as he works them both through their highs, finally coming to a stop.

“I love you Chuck,” she mumbles against his lips, her fingers carding through his hair.

“I love you too Y/N,” he whispers back. He props himself up above her, looking down at her for a moment. Brushing her cheek with his fingertips, he kisses her as he pulls himself from her. He instantly missed the feeling of being inside her.

Moving to her side, Chuck grabs one of the blankets he kept by the window and spreads it out over them. Smiling happily, Y/N snuggles up against him and Chuck wraps his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. Her head rests against his chest and he runs his hand through her hair, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, listening to the rain and distant thunder. “Chuck?” Y/N asks.

“Yeah?” Chuck prompts.

“Never mind,” she says.

“Tell me,” Chuck presses.

“It’s stupid,” she tells him.

“Even if it is, I still want to hear it,” Chuck says gently. She sighs before continuing.

“I’ve never felt anything like that,” Y/N tells him, “There’s something about you. You make me feel different … better … than I’ve ever felt with anyone else.”

“What do you mean?” Chuck asks, cupping her cheek and tilting her face towards his.

“I’ve know this sounds weird,” she admits, “But when I touch you, I get this feeling. . .” She takes his hand in hers, their fingers interlacing. “It’s like this sort of energy, or adrenaline maybe. I don’t really know how to describe it.”

“Almost electric,” Chuck says, “I feel it too.”

“You do?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Chuck says, smiling shyly, “Have from the moment I shook your hand.”

“What do you think it means?” she asks, “I’ve never felt it with anyone else.”

“Maybe it means we’re soulmates,” Chuck answers, only half joking. A wide smile spreads across her lips.

“I like that idea,” she tells him before pressing her lips to his and kissing him deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG Soulmate is so frickin adorable I can’t even handle myself. Can you please write more??? I love that it’s a Chuck fic from his point of view and I need more!!! PLEASE!!! AND Several other requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/E/C = your eye color

God didn’t need to sleep, not really, but it was a habit he picked up after becoming Chuck. Normally, sleeping was just a way to pass time, but falling asleep with Y/N in his arms was something different. Falling asleep with his soulmate by his side made him happier than he had ever been.

Waking up with Y/N still in his arms was even better. She looked so peaceful, snuggled up against him. He watches as her chest rises and falls with each steady breath. Chuck smiles as he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and Y/N begins to stir, her eyes fluttering open. “Sorry,” Chuck says, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Good morning,” she says sleepily, snuggling in closer to him.

“Good morning,” he responds, carding his hand through her hair, “You stayed.”

“Sorry, should I have left?” she asks.

“Of course not,” Chuck says as Y/N turns onto her stomach and props herself up on her elbows.

“I know some guys have this thing where -” she begins.

“I’m not one of them,” Chuck assures her, “I’m glad you stayed.” She smiles down at him as he reaches up to cup her cheek. Chuck guides her lips to his, kissing her deeply. While she’s distracted, Chuck grabs her hip and flips her onto her back before quickly settling above her.

“Couldn’t get enough of me last night?” she teases as she brushes her fingertips along his cheekbone.

“How could I?” Chuck answers, “Just look at you.” Leaning down, he kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles against her skin, “And I love you. How could I ever get enough of you?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she laughs as Chuck leaves rough kisses against her breasts, “You don’t have to wear yourself out.”

“Are you getting bored with me?” Chuck asks before sucking her nipple between his lips. His hand comes up to cup her neglected breast, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger. He can feel himself getting harder by the second.

“No,” she tells him as she squirms, her hands threading through his hair, “I’m just not used to a guy with this much stamina.”

Chuck laughs as he leaves a trail of kisses along the valley between her breasts, taking her other nipple between his teeth. “How am I ever going to get anything done with you like this?” she giggles.

“Multitasking?” Chuck suggests, “And you’re just as much a distraction for me as I am for you.”

“Sure I am,” Y/N says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chuck asks, pulling away and propping himself above her.

“I know you’ve got better things to distract you than me,” she says.

“Really?” Chuck asks, “Because I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chuck settles himself between her legs, his forearms resting on either side of her head.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” she tells him.

“God, I hope not,” he says with a wicked grin before leaning in to kiss her deeply. Chuck hadn’t really thought about what he was saying, but the word ‘God’ seemed to slip out so easily. Telling Y/N the truth would be that easy, but her acceptance of that truth might be more difficult.

Y/N’s hands fist in his hair as she deepens the kiss, her tongue flicking against his bottom lip. Chuck parts his lips, allowing her access as he hooks his hand behind her knee and draws her leg up around his waist. Her tongue explores his mouth and dances with his own tongue. Resting his other forearm beside her head Chuck wraps his hand into Y/N’s hair. He rocks his hips against her, groaning as his hard cock becomes nestled in her wet folds.

“You really are glad I stayed aren’t you?” she teases.

“You’re one to talk,” Chuck whispers as he grinds himself against her, “You’re already so wet for me.”

“Shut up,” she laughs, dragging her fingertips down his back.

“Make me,” Chuck challenges playfully. Y/N draws her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands grab Chuck’s ass cheeks, pulling him down against her hard. Chuck groans and Y/N chuckles. Her eyes are full of lust, hardly any of the beautiful Y/E/C left in them. The way she looks at him is enough to drive him crazy.

Shifting his hips, Chuck lines himself up with her entrance and sinks into her, filling her to the hilt. “Chuck,” she moans, her back arching as he sheaths himself inside her. No matter how many times they did this, Chuck knew he’d never get sick of the feeling of being inside her, the feeling of her walls wrapped tightly around him as she clings to him, trying to pull him as close to her as she can.

Chuck’s fingers dip into the skin of her thigh as she pulls back and slides into her again, his hips pushing right up against hers. “Y/N,” Chuck groans. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and places rough kisses against the skin. Her hands travel all over him and even though they’d only spent one night together, she seems to know every line of his body. “I love you,” Chuck tells her, his pace picking up.

Y/N moans her love for him in return, her walls tightening around him. He loves the way she reacts to him; her hands pulling at him or fisting in his hair, her hips lifting from the bed to match his movements thrust for thrust, soft moans falling from her lips. Y/N’s walls begin to flutter around him and her moans become louder as he changes his angle. Pressure builds in his stomach as his thrusts become erratic.

Chuck can feel Y/N nearing her high. Her body tenses beneath him, her leg tightening around his waist. Y/N cups his face between her hands and pulls his lips to hers, kissing him deeply as they both teeter on the edge of orgasm. Chuck’s cock twitches and throbs inside her as her walls clamp down around him.

“Oh Chuck!” she cries out, her fingertips digging into his skin as her body shudders. She presses her lips to his again and Chuck hungrily swallows the sounds she makes. He doesn’t slow his thrusts, the feeling of her coming undone bringing him to his high.

“Y/N,” Chuck mutters against her lips, “Y/N!” He shuts his eyes tight, desperately trying to keep them from glowing bright white as he reaches his high. His thrusts falter as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside her. He works them both through their orgasms, both of them slowly coming down from their highs.

“I love you Chuck,” she says, her hands carding through his hair as she looks up at him lovingly, a blissful smile crossing her lips.

“I love you too,” Chuck says before pausing, “But I think we should talk, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Is it going to make me happy or sad?” she asks him.

“I - I honestly don’t know,” Chuck answers.

“Then don’t tell me,” Y/N says, “Is have the day off work, and so do you, so let’s not waste it. Whatever you have to tell me can wait.”

“What if it can’t?” Chuck asks.

“You’ve waited this long to tell me,” she answers, “It can wait a little longer, right? Besides, maybe I’ll be able to guess your secret before you tell me.”

“You’re not going to guess, I can tell you that already,” Chuck says, laughing at the playfulness in Y/N’s tone.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Y/N says, “Ten bucks says I can.” She had no clue what he was hiding from her and yet she was so easy going about it. He could only hope his secret wouldn’t scare her away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a Chuck Shurley x Reader where he is God and Reader doesn’t know (but she is his lover) so later he tells her and then he show her his children?! Thanks! AND two requests for the next part of Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/H/C = your hair color

Y/N had been trying to guess Chuck’s secret for three days now. Some of her guesses had been absurd, others had been close. She had guessed he was an alien, a time traveler, a vampire, a werewolf, a superhero, the list went on; and Chuck had just laughed. Every time he told her she was wrong, Y/N told him not to tell her the real answer, and he caved to her wishes. There was one time she guessed that he was an angel and another where she guessed he was Jesus and she had no clue how close she was getting.

She treated it like a game and Chuck knew it needed to stop. He decided that today was the day he would tell her, no backing out. Waking up early, he presses a kiss to Y/N’s forehead before slipping out of bed. He throws on a pair of jeans, his t-shirt and a hoodie before heading down to the kitchen. As quietly as he can, he tries to make Y/N’s favorite breakfast.

“World’s Greatest Dad,” Chuck hears behind him, Y/N’s voice making him jump. He turns to find her wearing only one of his hoodies, the hem just brushing the tops of her thighs. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, his mug dangling over her finger. Chuck can’t help his eyes from wandering over her, but he shakes his head, focusing on the task at hand.

“How did you sneak up on me like that?” Chuck asks, turning back to keep an eye on the cooking food.

“I’m a ninja,” she answers, “So is this it? You have a secret family somewhere?”

“Well, kind of,” Chuck answers, not exactly sure how to explain.

“But you have kids,” Y/N surmises.

“Would you think differently of me if I did?” Chuck asks.

“I guess that depends,” Y/N says, placing the cup back down on the table and takes a seat, “Was it like a sperm donor kind of thing, or a one night stand, or a divorce, or … ?”

“Y/N, we really need to talk,” Chuck says, turning off the tap and plating the food, “This guessing game needs to stop and you need to know what I am.” He places a plate in front of her before putting a plate at his place and taking a seat.

“That … that sounds ominous,” she says.

“I do have kids,” Chuck says, pushing his food around his plate and taking tiny bites, “But it’s not what you think. I created them.”

“Don’t all parents do that technically?” she asks, nibbling at her food.

“No, Y/N, I created them, from nothing,” Chuck tells her, “I created everything.” Y/N sits still as can be, her eyes widening with realization.

“You’re God,” Y/N whispers.

“I … yeah … I am,” Chuck answers. He watches her carefully, trying to gauge her feelings. If he thought it would help, he would’ve prayed to himself in hopes that Y/N wouldn’t leave him.

“Huh,” Y/N says. She places her fork down on her plate and leans back in her chair.

“I-is that ok?” Chuck asks hesitantly.

“I think I kinda knew,” Y/N says, almost to herself, her eyes glued on her food, “I mean, I didn’t know exactly, but I knew you weren’t human; or at least I didn’t think you were.”

“Y/N?” Chuck asks, but she ignores him.

“There was always something about you that was … different,” she continues, “Honestly, I think I knew the second I saw you. I was just standing there, looking for a book when all of the sudden there you were and I just … knew. You stumbled over your words and I couldn’t believe that I made you nervous. I didn’t even know your name, but somehow I knew you were something special. It’s like I was drawn to you, like you had some sort of gravity that I’ve never felt with anyone else.”

“Y/N?” Chuck asks louder, reaching for her hand. She looks up at him with wide eyes, her chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. Chuck wasn’t sure if this was her taking the news well or poorly. “Y/N, are you ok?” Chuck asks gently.

“You’re God,” she says, “I’ve been fucking God.” Chuck bursts out laughing.

“No, this isn’t funny,” Y/N says, “I’m going to Hell.”

“You’re not going to Hell,” Chuck says, still laughing.

“I’m a sinner,” she whispers.

“Just because you’re a sinner doesn’t mean you’re not a saint,” Chuck says, brushing his fingers along her cheek, “And I sinned just as much as you, if not more. Besides, I’m God, I wouldn’t let you go to Hell. You’re my soulmate after all.”

“This is ridiculous,” she says, “I’m just some nerdy fangirl and a sinner to boot, how can I be God’s soulmate?”

“I’ve seen your soul,” Chuck says, “It’s beautiful, the purest thing I’ve ever seen. I knew you were meant for me the second I saw you.”

“I know that’s a lie,” she says, “I’m anything but pure.”

“You don’t see yourself the way I see you,” Chuck says.

“How do you see me?” she asks timidly.

“The first time I saw you was from across the street,” Chuck says, “A blinding white light caught my eye and I knew I’d found my soulmate. I’ve been searching for you my whole life Y/N and in my eyes, you’re nothing less than pure perfection. I couldn’t stop myself from following you into that bookstore because I had to meet you.”

“Chuck, why didn’t you tell me?” Y/N asks.

“Because I was afraid,” Chuck admits, “I was convinced that you’d think I was crazy or that you’d be scared of me. I didn’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” She watches him for a moment before speaking.

“I do think you’re crazy,” she finally tells him, “And I’m terrified, I mean I’m holding God’s hand right now, but you’re not going to lose me.” She squeezes his hand and gives him a gentle smile. “I love you Chuck Shurley,” she says before pausing, “Or should I call you God?”

“Chuck,” he says quickly, “Please, call me Chuck.”

“So … Chuck, if you’re God, does that mean Heaven and the angels …” she lets her words trail off.

“All real,” Chuck says.

“And Hell and demons?” she questions.

“Also real,” Chuck answers, “Unfortunately.”

“W-what about ‘Supernatural?’” she asks.

“Based on true events,” Chuck answers.

“This is like a fangirl’s dream,” she says, “There’s a whole world I never knew existed.”

“And I’m sorry I had to bring you into it,” Chuck says.

“Don’t be,” she says, “But can I ask something?”

“Anything,” Chuck says.

“You’ve seen my soul and you said it was like a bright light,” she says, “So I was wondering what you look like, the real you.”

“I can show you if you like,” Chuck offers, Y/N nodding her head eagerly. He snaps his fingers, making a pair of sunglasses appear before handing them to her. “Put these on,” he tells her. He sits back in his seat and waits for her to do as he says before he flicks his finger as if he’s turning on a light switch, making a ‘click’ sound with his mouth. Y/N gasps as Chuck lets his true self shine through. She reaches for him before pulling back, unsure if she should touch him.

Chuck hides himself away again and Y/N sits still, shocked. “Chuck, you’re beautiful,” she says breathlessly as she pulls the sunglasses from her face. Chuck laughs quietly.

“That’s how I see you,” he says, “Beautiful.”

“You may be God, but you’re still a dork,” Y/N says, making Chuck smile.

“As long as I’m still your dork,” Chuck says.

“Always,” she answers, pausing, “Chuck, do you always see me like that?”

“Not always,” Chuck responds, “Sometimes I have to turn off the ability to see your soul. Like I said, it’s blinding.” Y/N sits quietly as if she’s contemplating. “Can I show you something?” Chuck asks.

“Um, yeah,” she answers, “What is it?”

“You’ll see,” Chuck says as he stands from the chair and holds out his hand to her, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Y/N answers. She takes his hand and Chuck pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He clicks his fingers, changing her out of his hoodie and instead dressing her in the blue dress she had worn to their picnic. She clings to him as the world shifts, the ground falling away from their feet. “You wanted me to see the park by your house?” Y/N asks, looking around.

“Hello, Father,” Joshua says, Y/N’s eyes darting to where he stands. Joshua’s eyes move from Chuck to Y/N. “You finally found your soulmate,” Joshua says, a smile crossing his lips.

“I did,” Chuck says, looking down at the woman he held in his arms with a big smile, “Joshua, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Joshua, one of my children.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Y/N,” Joshua says, extending his hand to her. She takes his hand and shakes it. “Welcome to Eden,” Joshua adds.

“Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too Joshua,” Y/N replies. She begins to calm a little, no longer clinging to Chuck for dear life. “So, um, Eden is the park by your house?” Y/N asks Chuck.

“For us it is,” Chuck says.

“Eden appears differently to everyone,” Joshua adds, “There’s always a reason you see the garden as you do.”

“It’s where Chuck first said he loved me,” Y/N confesses. She looks up at him lovingly. Chuck pulls her tighter against him and presses a kiss against her forehead.

“I’m happy for you Father,” Joshua says, seeing just how happy Y/N had made Chuck.

“Thank you,” Chuck replies before adding, “Joshua, would you mind if Y/N and I had the garden to ourselves for a little while? I’d like to show her around.”

“Of course,” Joshua answers, “This is your garden after all.” He nods his head before disappearing, leaving the garden to Chuck and Y/N.

“I just met an angel,” Y/N says in disbelief, “And I’m in the Garden of Eden.”

“Have I scared you away yet?” Chuck asks.

“Hell no,” she answers, “Oh, God, sorry. Shit, I didn’t mean that either. I’m so sorry Chuck.” Chuck just laughs as a blush rises to her cheeks.

“I love you,” he tells her, cupping her cheek as he captures her lips.

“I love you too,” she mumbles against his lips.

“Come on,” Chuck says, moving away from her and guiding her by the hand. He shows her the garden, and even though it all looks like the park on Earth, Y/N seems impressed with every detail. Chuck watches as she explores, her fingertips caressing a flower or trailing along the edge of a fountain.

“It’s just like the one at home,” Y/N says as they reach the tree where Chuck had said he loved her. Walking up to the trunk, she places her hand against the bark, her eyes looking up to the twisted branches.

“I love you Y/N,” Chuck says for about the millionth time as he presses himself against her back. He kisses her neck as his hands slide down her side. Y/N melts back against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” she asks, her hand reaching up to fist in his hair as his arms wrap around her waist.

“I want you,” Chuck whispers in her ear.

“In the Garden of Eden?” she asks.

“Why not?” Chuck asks as he turns her around and presses her back against the tree.

“This seems like a surefire way to get myself into Hell,” Y/N answers.

“I told you, that’s not gonna happen,” Chuck assures her, “As long as I’m alive, I won’t let a damn thing happen to you.”

“I love you Chuck,” Y/N says, leaning in and kissing him deeply, her tongue flicking against his bottom lip as her hands fist in his hoodie. She moans as he kisses her deeply, pushing her back against the tree. Placing his hand against the tree, he realizes how rough the bark must be against Y/N’s skin.

“Here,” Chuck says, pulling away so that he can take off his hoodie. He pulls Y/N towards him and helps her into the clothing, protecting her skin from the bark behind her.

“Thanks,” she tells him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leans back again. She pulls him to her, her hands fisting into his shirt. Chuck can feel his cock stirring as he kisses her, his hands traveling over her body.

Chuck groans as Y/N presses her hips against him, his cock growing hard. He presses his body right up against hers, his hands cupping her face between. She whispers her love for him as he rocks his hips against her, giving them both friction.

Sliding his hands down, Chuck reaches into the front of Y/N’s dress, pulling her breasts free from their confines. “I want you,” he tells her, leaning down to suck her nipple between his lips. He kneads her breasts in his hands as he sucks and kisses, her nipples pebbling beneath his touch.

“Chuck,” she moans, her back arching and pressing her breasts more firmly into his hands. She tugs at his hair as she moans, the sounds she makes cause his cock to throb. “I need you Chuck, please,” she pleads.

Chuck draws her nipple out between his teeth before standing up straighter. “I need you too,” Chuck tells her. Her hands slide down his chest and tug at the hem of his shirt. Taking the hint, Chuck pulls the material over his head. As he does, Y/N reaches for the button of his pants, opening them and pushing them down around his ankles.

“Chuck,” she whispers as she palms him through his boxers, her fingers lightly stroking his rock hard cock. He desperately needed to be inside her. Chuck pushes his boxers down and lets his cock spring free.

“I need you,” Chuck repeats as he pulls up her dress and pushes her panties down. He lifts one of her legs up around his waist and wastes no time sinking into her.

“Oh, God,” she moans as he sheaths himself inside her, filling her to the hilt. Her head falls back against the tree, her Y/H/C hair catching in the splits in the bark. Chuck groans, burying his face into the crook of her neck at the feeling of being sheathed inside Y/N’s wet heat.

“I want you to moan it again,” Chuck requests as he sets his pace. He pulls back and rests his hand against the tree for support, his other hand holding Y/N’s leg high around his waist. Chuck loved to watch the pleasure in her expression as he moved inside her, knowing that he was the one giving it to her.

“God,” she moans, making Chuck’s hips jut forward. Y/N cries out as Chuck’s pace picks up. The feeling of her so wet and warm and tight around him makes his cock twitch. He needed her, craved her more than anything and he knew he always would.

“I love you,” Chuck tells her, pushing deep inside her with each thrust. Pressure builds in his stomach and he can feel his orgasm mounting. His fingers dig into the skin of her thigh as he pushes into her over and over again.

“Oh, God, Chuck,” she moans as she drags her nails down his back. Chuck groans at the feeling. Y/N pulls him tight against her, letting him feel every little movement of her body. “Chuck!” she cries out.

Her hands grab his ass cheeks and pull his hips flush against hers as she orgasms around him, her walls squeezing his cock. “Oh Y/N,” Chuck groans as the feeling of her walls gripping his cock tightly send him over the edge, “Y/N!”

Chuck kisses her deeply as the pressure in his stomach releases, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside her. This time, he doesn’t shut his eyes and instead lets the light of his true self shine through them. Y/N watches in awe, gasping at the sight of him losing control of himself. His thrusts slow, letting him feel each twitch of her walls around his pulsing cock as he works them both through their highs.

“Chuck,” she whispers blissfully, carding her fingers through his hair and caressing his cheek. Chuck’s thrusts slow and come to a stop, leaving him buried deep inside her as he kisses her deeply.

“Thank you,” Chuck mumbles against her lips.

“You’re welcome,” she says gently, “Though I don’t know why you’re thanking me.”

“For this,” Chuck says, “For loving me, for not leaving me, for everything.”

“Chuck,” she laughs softly, “I love you and yeah, it’s a little scary knowing that I’m in love with God, but I’m not leaving you, not for anything.” Her smile was infectious.

“I love you too,” Chuck says, “And unless you ask me to, I’m never letting you go.”

“Never,” she agrees, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
